


naba gelyo 6

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 6

Xaalado caadiga ah Brienne diiday lahaa in xitaa maaweelin fikrada ah ee isla qolka ahayd gacankudhiiglaha, King ee la wadaago, laakiin markaa wax lahaa wax balse caadiga ah. Her dhaawac, oo habeen iyo maalin ah ee safarka ee dharka armuu, cunto la'aan lahaa oo dhan xirto iyada caabbi si weyn. Marka by xilli danbe oo habeenkii waxay arkeen cluster ah dhismayaasha ku yar leh hudheelkii ah ee clanking calaamad in masaafada u, u doonaya in ay kululaadaan, qalalan iyo in la shidayaa by cunto kulul u ahaa mergado soo baxay tixgalinta kale.

Sida iyada nacayb of Jaime maanta gadood ka.

Sida lahaa ma aha oo kaliya iyada oo seef, laakiin dahabkii fikirtey lahaa sidaa darteed si taxadar leh ka qarisay, iyo sidoo kale.

Waxaa laga yaabaa in mar jirtay iyo kibirka isaga, laakiin ma jirin hadda waa, fikirtey, daawashada isaga hor cabbayso. Sidee ayuu cabbayso karin ciyaarta ka dib shalay iyo privations maanta tiri ma. Laakiin iyadu way u rabay inuu ku dhaco in ka badan wax. Iyo hoos on seef, ay wacan tahay.

Iyadoo iyadu ka baxsan lurked, Jaime shirka la hudheelkii lahaa, ka dibna motioned for iyada si inuu ku biiro. Waxay koray iyada oo badhtamaha, dooneynin inay soo jiitaan dareenka. Ayay hudheelkii ka ahaa yaryar iyo dhowr qof kaliya miisaska qolka caadiga ah la heystey. Laba nin ayaa la tago iyo iyada slunk weheliyaan derbiga. Hal ka mid ah bogeen at, ka dibna mar kale u eegay. Wuxuu qarniyo saaxiibkii, iyo markay u yimaadeen in ka badan, ayuu shouldered iyadii soo geliyey.

Waqtiyada kale oo dhan Brienne ayaa dib u riixay karin iyo isaga u soo dirtay lagu dhacdhaco, laakiin xilligan ma hayo jinnigii. Waxay ogol yahay in xooga la isaga Maxud Saleebaan in ay iyada garaaca derbiga galay.

Jaime lahaa ugu yaraan a darsin tallaabooyinka ka soo dhexgalka this, laakiin si lama filaan ah ayuu xaq u leeyahay waxaa jira, adiga oo riixaya ninkii gacanta, isaga jeestay, dhoola ka akhlaaq leh, Brienne ka yimid oo ah in la aqoonsado dhibaato loogu tala galay. "Ma jiraan wax qalad ah waxaad samayseen?"

Ninkii wuxuu isaga kala xajmi ilaa, isku dayayaan iyo guuldareystay inuu maleeyo xidhiidhka u dhexeeya isaga iyo Brienne.

"Waxaan u maleeyay in aad lahaayeen aad u badan si ay cabbaan," Jaime genially sii waday, "sababtoo ah waxaad ku socday oo keliya geli marwada halkan."

"Waan ka xumahay," ayuu yidhi ninkii u qaba jee-been ah. "Waxaan ma oga waxa ay ahayd-a dumar. Kadib dhan, iyada oo aan arki-ma"

"Like iyadu ku bari kara cashar haddii sheegtay in hubaysan? Laakiin waxay kartay. Marka iyadu ma yeeleen, dhoco, ii." Daab The seeftiisana ahaa mid qumman oo barbaro ah nin ee qoorta. Qofna ma lahaa xataa arkay waxay soo baxeen iyada oo siilka.

Sidaas badan si aanay u soo jeedi, Brienne u maleeyey, isku dayaya in ay idiinkala hadhin derbiga galay.

"Baxsan" Barking hudheelkii.

Ninkii wuxuu ku weheshado mar hore la waayay. Jaime iyo walaalahooda ku on dhamaadka seeftiisii soo raacay albaabka, kaas oo ku dhuftay xidhan iyaga ka dib.

Waxay rabeen in ay isaga soo wacdo, inkasta oo uu ahaa nin cajiib.

Dadka kala duwan ee aannu miisas ka billowdey la cabbo iyo wax cunidda, dhowr ah oo weli ku ridaya Ragooda cajiib ah iyada oo jihada. Jaime dib u ahaa daqiiqado gudahood, seef dib-u-cap. Oo wuxuu ku qadaadiic ah ee ninkii hudheelkii lahaa, kuwaas oo u soo qabateen wax yar ka dhayin. Ka yar Brienne suxulka Jaime saaray gacanta iyo iyada gano, xagga qolalka gaarka loo leeyahay.

"Waxaad Waxba kama ay layn isaga," ayay tidhi marka albaabka la xiray iyaga gadaal ka. "Ii sheeg inaadan ku sameeyeen."

Wuxuu ku socday jidkii weyn miiska, qaaday cabitaan laga bilaabo Bogga biyaha waxaa jira ku yaal, sidaas unfastened midna qabinna,. "Waxaad doonaysaa inaan hurdaysaa?"

"Maya, waxaan rabaa in aadan si ay u leeyihiin isaga dilay," ayay ku neefsaday.

"Waqtiga A ganaax inay soo jiidaan dareenkaaga, waa inaan la odhan." Wuxuu odayggiina suni ah iyada at.

"King ahayd gacankudhiiglaha, haddii aan la dilaa oo nin kasta oo i quudhsatay ma jiri doono rag badan oo dib ugu Westeros. Naftaada iyaga ka mid ah." Brienne Culumadaasi isaga, way adag tahay dayga in la fahmo, laakiin aan awoodin inay.

Jaime nuuxnuuxiyey. "Waxaan ahay gaajooday. Waxaan dib ugu dhaadhacay inuu iska cunaan. I gabar soo diri doonnaa ilaa wax. Waxaan u malaynayaa waxaa ugu wanaagsan haddii aadan samayn, waxaana," ayuu indhihiisa waxay kadhici iyada on. "Set afaf ku luleen for".

"Waxaan u maleynayaa in ammaan ah oo ay sheegeen in ay aad hore u gaari in," Brienne qadhaadh ayaa sheegay.

Waan ku nafisay markii uu ka tagay. Hoos Waxay tiimbadeen, dharka qoyan iyo dhammaan, mid ka mid ah kuraasta alwaax culus miiska.

Qolka The sida iyada oo kor u yeedhay tamarta si uu u eego hareeraha, way ballaadhnayd, wayna xunna loo magacaabay ayay hudheelkii jidka geestiisa a. Intaa waxaa dheer in ay miiska iyo kuraasta, waxaa jiray dabshid dab aan hore u bilowday kursiga keydka ah ee daaqad guduheeda iyo sariir weyn oo, iyada oo aan ilaa xad wuxuu isu keeni kara in ay eegaan.

Waxaa jiray dhawr jeer on albaabka iyo dumar addoon ku xayiran iyada madaxa maadan soo buurrayd baaldi joog joog ah oo biyo ka mid ah hip iyo saxanka isku dheeli tiran on dhudhdunkeeda. Waxay ka tageen casho ee miiska iyo shubo baaldi ku dabka, marka Brienne gestured for iyada sidaas la sameeyo. Marka albaabka la xiray, iyada oo ka danbeeya, Brienne jiideen mid ka mid ah kuraasta dambe ee oo u qaybiyay mooshin ka yar qabato; Waxaa hakin lahaa ugu yaraan hoos u qof isku dayayaan in ay la marayo ka heli.

Waxay bilaabeen inay furan off iyada oo hubkiisa u ah iyo dhawr xabbadood kala duwan ee dharka. Carro Soomalina laabqoyan qaybaha iyada of sheegtay in tago hufan qaawan, waxay qaadatay buste dhogor ka soo sariirta iyo naftooda ku duudduubtay oo madaxa si suulka waxaa ku yaalla. Iyada dhigay intiisa kale waxyaalahaas iyada ku soo baxay meel u dhow dabka ku qalalaan.

Ka dib cunista, Brienne jiido kursi kale oo ka weyn si ay dabka dib-u-laga beddelo iyada bustaha hareerihiisa iyo kor fidiyey, kulaalaya lugihiisa. Waxay ahayd halkii ka cabsi Jaime soo celi, sababtoo ah waxay ahayd in uu uga qayb galo lahaa foom rebshedaha midkood oo ku saabsan xaaladda dharkaaga ama sariirta. Waxa suurto gal ah in labada. Laakiin marka kulaylka Sagax, iyada soo laabtay iyo si raaxo leh cuntada degeen caloosha, waxay bilowday inay nasato.

Dabka ayaa ahaa dhimanayaan, iyo iyada ku dhacday galay nooc oo hurdo marka albaabka Shakiib ha u furan.

"Xaggee baad joogtaa, Brienne."

Ilaahyo u ahaadaan wanaagsan, wuxuu ahaa sakhraansan tahay? Ma sheegi karin, mararka qaarkood wuxuu u xuub-ka hadlay in caajis markii ay si buuxda u dhug yeesha. Brienne faraxsan. Waxay la dagaalamaan karin isagoo gacmaha dhashay haddii ay lahaan lahayd in ay.

Jaime iyada u yimid. Waxa ay lahayd ay si aada u indhahaaga inuu isaga arko, iftiinka arag darnaayeen siin off by Deselgn ah. "Waxaa jira sariir," ayuu ku dhawaaqay, enunciating. "Ma doonaysaa inaad u kursi ku seexato ah?"

"Haa."

"Aad iyo sidoo kale, naftaada ka farxin. Qolka More ii," ayuu yiri weyn ayuu garbaha.

Waxay ku neefsaday oo ka baxay, ma hubo haddii ay qaadato fursadda this si ay isugu dayaan in ay dib-u-gacantaada ama nafteeda oo kaliya waxaa lagu dhimi oo keliya, iyada wuxuu ka tagay. Waxay maqli karin rustle ee dhar ka dibna wuxuu ahaa kori sariirta.

Waxaa jira aamusay daqiiqad, ka dibna wuxuu ku yidhi, aalad hurdo-hurdo, "Haddii aad rabto in aad qaadato oo aad fasax in habeen ah, hub iyo dahab waa xaq here i soo ag. Dareen oo lacag la'aan ah si ay isugu dayaan iyo dib u hesho inkasta oo aan idiinku Digi aan arkay adigoo qaawan oo sidii maalintii aan ku dhashay. sidaas darteed haddii aad waxyalaha ay sadaxdii saqda dhexe a ... "ayuu yawned iyo ma uusan dhammayn xukunku.

Brienne jiido cidhifyada buste ku adkayn agagaarka garbaha iyada iyo daadatay in uu kursiga.


End file.
